Liza Oliver
Powers and Abilities Magic: Liza is possessed by the immortal deity, Enchantress, but Liza is a powerful sorceress herself. Two witches, in one body, make for a powerful and dangerous girl. * Eldritch Magic Blasts: 'Liza can make green blasts of fire or energy from her hands. * 'Spell Casting: 'With the knowledge, they both possess they have an unlimited array of spells at their behest. They can simply speak and something will happen, or they can speak their spells in Latin, or in any Meso-American language. * 'Necromancy (Resurgence): 'Enchantress has the magical ability over the dead, so Liza uses her powers to manipulate the dead, communicate with spirits, summoning spirits, and more. She can bring a soul out of Limbo, or pull a soul from the edge of death. * 'Ressurection: 'Liza can bring herself back from the dead, and pull herself out of Limbo as well. * 'Healing: 'Liza can heal any wound, from a paper cut to a gunshot. She is able to heal herself, and others. * '''Expert Occultist: '''Liza has knowledge of magic in her realm, and Enchantress has the knowledge of the Earth, together their knowledge of the mystical arts is unlike anyone else's. * 'Astral Projection: 'Liza can separate her soul and body and travel through dimensions, and various spiritual realms, without letting go of Enchantress. * 'Teleportation: 'Liza can teleport her soul, her body, other people, and object across space anywhere she thinks about. She has even teleported the whole team across universes, with the help of Kamryn. * 'Possession: 'This is one of Enchantress's most famous abilities, but Liza doesn't need to get out of her body to do it. She can merely just get into someone's body and take control of it. * '''Voice Mimicking: '''This ability helps when jumping into another's body. Liza can possess someone, and mimic their voice perfectly. * 'Clairvoyance: 'Liza can gain direct information by listening to someone's soul. She hears their inner thoughts, desires, fears, and secrets. This is how she was able to trap the Young Injustice in their own personal hells. * 'Illusion Casting: 'Liza can cast illusions of someone's greatest fear or just anything she wants them to see. * 'Phasing: 'Liza can walk through various objects. She can walk through people, doors, walls, windows, etc. * 'Invisibility: 'As an extension of phasing, Liza can turn invisible from the visible spectrum, and can move freely in an environment and be unseen by the naked eye. She can even go as far as to make anyone she touches invisible, or make herself invisible to some, and visible to others. * 'Flight: Liza can levitate herself as high into the air as she wants. [https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Technology_Manipulation Technomancy:]' '''Liza has the ability to communicate with machines using magic. She doesn't necessarily control them but manipulates them into doing what she tells them. Liza can manipulate anything that is technological. Even alien tech, which is how she freed herself from Brainiac's prison before it crashed. 'Atmokinesis: Liza can manipulate the elements and the weather just with her mind. She can shoot fireballs, create lightning, conjure a tornado, or even a thunderstorm. '''Elemental Control: This is one Enchantress and Liza's shared abilities. Liza can manipulate air, water, light, and fire; whereas Enchantress can manipulate electricity, nature, the weather, and death. So combined, they can control every element known to man. * Electrokinesis: Liza can manipulate electricity, and lightning on a huge scale just by thinking about it. She is able to shoot lightning out of her hands, or even make a thunderstorm. * Aerokinesis: Liza can also manipulate and generate the air and wind, making it do whatever she wants. * Hydrokinesis: Liza can manipulate every form of water, whether it be gas, ice, or liquid. * Pyrokinesis: Using Enchantress, Liza has the ability to manipulate and generate fire. She has been seen using this ability when throwing fireballs at the team. * Geokinesis: Liza can manipulate the earth on a small scale. She can't go as far as to control magnetic forces and magnetic fields, but she can control rocks, dirt, and more. * Photokinesis: Liza can create blasts of energy, whether it be harmless blasts of blinding light or big bolts of energy. * Umbrakinesis: Liza can control shadow energy. Size Alteration: Liza has the ability to make herself grow or shrink substantially. She can grow as big as 100 feet tall, or as small as to be measured by millimeters. Weaknesses Dependency: Since Liza and Enchantress work as a team, they have shared powers so if they were to ever get separated Liza could lose some of her magical powers. Vulnerability to Magic: Divine enchantments, from powerful sorcerers or gods, can be effective to beat Liza.